Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Luis rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $6.84 each and baskets of bananas for $6.12 each. Luis decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of bananas because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Luis need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Luis needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the bananas. Price of nectarines + price of bananas = total price. ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Luis needs to pay $12.96.